Banana Peel
225px |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Banana Trick |ability = Move a Zombie. Conjure a Banana. |flavor text = A slapstick comedy staple that, somehow, the Zombies never see coming.}} Banana Peel is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its abilities move a selected zombie to a selected lane, and Conjure a card. Its closest zombie counterpart is Terrify. Origins It is based on a banana peel, an outer covering of the banana fruit. Its ability and description are references to the common gag of slipping on a banana peel. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Banana Trick *'Abilities:' Move a Zombie. Conjure a Banana. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description A slapstick comedy staple that, somehow, the Zombies never see coming. Strategies With This is an excellent card to have in most decks. Moving a zombie out of the way of your powerful plants results in massive damage to your opponent, especially when they have a scheme with the placement of their zombies. It is also very cheap, costing only 1 . And not only that, it also Conjures a banana. The banana card you can Conjure range from another Banana Peel to a Banana Split to a Brainana, but every banana in the game has its uses, whether major or minor, and will not be completely useless. Take note that since it Conjures a card, Captain Cucumber can make the Conjured card cheaper while Bananasaurus Rex will boost herself when you play this trick. To know what cards you can Conjure, here is a list of all banana cards in the game: *Banana Bomb * *Banana Split *Half-Banana *Bananasaurus Rex *Brainana *Another Banana Peel Against You can't do much about your zombie being moved, but heroes can pack a Smoke Bomb to move the affected zombie back into place, with +1 as a bonus. If you are playing as a hero, and you happen to have a Sumo Wrestler in a Gravestone or a Terrify at the time, you can somewhat counter what they did if they moved that zombie away from a powerful plant, since you can move said plant back to that zombie's lane. Neptuna has both of these classes, so she may be the best counter for this. A hero like Chompzilla may be moving your Amphibious zombies because they are in the aquatic lane and unable to be taken care of by her without Devour. In that case, a or Sneaky hero can swarm the aquatic lanes. If you rely on tricks, beware of the possibility of Brainana being Conjured. Gallery Galactic Banana Peel Stats.png|Banana Peel's statistics 20170610 002114.png|Banana Peel's card BananaPeelGrayedOutCard.png|Banana Peel's grayed out card BananaPeelCardImage.png|Banana Peel's card image BananaPeelUsedOnRegifting.png|Banana Peel being played Trivia *It is one of the two banana tricks in the game, the other being Banana Bomb. See also *Terrify Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Banana cards Category:Tricks